Idiosyncrasies
by Shun de'Marco
Summary: There are perks to being a Hyuuga, but are they ever worth it when you're treated like you don't even exist? HakuxOC


I don't own Naruto or the character Xin. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Xin belongs fellow ffnet author TeeBeeMe. Enjoy.

/

Ch 1 Idiosyncracies Chapter One- Running In A Circle:

"Ohayo!" A young woman with long midnight blue hair shouted as she made her way over to a rather large group of teenagers seated at a table.

"Xin, stop shouting." One of the males at the table grunted, rubbing his temples, his pale eyes closed in pain. "Hangovers suck."

"Well then, Takuhiro! All the more reason to shout!" Xin shouted louder than before, earning a glare from a hung-over Takuhiro. She gave him a small smile before she took get seat in between Gaara and Neji.

"So… who went to that party last night?" Ino asked, taking a quick glance at Takuhiro. "Aside from him." No one raised their hands.

"It WAS Jugo's party. That guy's kinda weird." Sasuke added.

"I heard the cops came and arrested a Hyuuga that wasn't Xin." Naruto added with a grin. The hungover Hyuuga next to him growled.

"Blondes." Takuhiro stood from his seat and started to leave.

"What was that?"

"I said blondes. The species that's becoming more and more abundant the stupider the world gets."

/

"So what if I got arrested! That bastard had it coming!"

"And what exactly had Aoba done to provoke you into assaulting him?" Hinata asked in a calm but stern tone. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and looked away from the hard gazes of both his older cousin and his mother.

Alot of things scared him. Snakes, heights, death. But nothing more so than the two angry Hyuuga woman sitting in front of him.

"He… err… I…"

"You were drinking." His mother cut him off. The malice she held toward her child at this very moment was apparent as her as she seemed to glare daggers at her youngest child.

Around the corner, Xin with a grin on her face. The 'good' Hyuuga Takuhiro getting grilled by both Natsume and Hinata Hyuuga was something she couldn't miss.

"So you're gonna blame this on me?" she heard him shout.

"Indeed. It's time you grew up, Takuhiro! You and Xin both! You're both a two years from graduating and still expect us to take care of you."

"In case you haven't noticed mother, I believe I'm the only one working a job in this damned family! What do Hinata and Xin do all day? Sit on their damned pampered asses and sip their tea from silver spoons! But no! I have to earn everything I have!" Xin frowned. She did not sit on her 'pampered' ass all day. Nor did she sip tea from a silver spoon.

"You will not speak of me and my sister that way."

"Shut the fuck up Hinata-sama." Xin growled. He did NOT just say that to her twin.

"You will not speak to one of nobler lineage that way child! Hold your tongue."

"I'd much rather not, mother dear. I will speak however I see fucking fit."

"You're just like your father!"

"Good! That means I don't have a fucking stick stuck up my ass!" There was the audible sound of a slap and the scraping of chairs on tile.

"I wish it was you that died instead of Dad. Maybe I'd still be talking to Sora."

Takuhiro passed by Xin wordlessly and Xin swore she could see tears pooling at the bottom of his pale amethyst eyes. She couldn't help but feel bad for him. His mother was a damned tyrant, his dad was dead, and his older sister hadn't spoke to him in years.

"Uxinnu, a word please." Ah shit, she was caught. Hopefully her little meeting tided over better than Takuhiro's. Reluctantly, she made her way into the meeting hall, where instead of Hyuuga Natsume sat Hyuuga Hinatari. And boy did she look pissed.

/

The next day, Takuhiro went to school and spoke not a word to anyone that morning.

"Hiro-kun?" Ino tried. He turned his angry gaze onto her, in a wordless threat.

"No. I won't leave you alone." He frowned and turned his eyes back to the book he was reading.

"And ignoring me won't help. Tell me what's wrong." She got worried when he took a breath and turned his eyes on her.

"I don't have any cookies to go with my cake." He said dryly, no humor evident in his voice. Ino frowned. That was his way of saying him and his mom were fighting again.

"Ahh… About you getting arrested?"

"That and more." He put his head on his hands and sighed.

"Ohh…" Ino knew exactly what his situation was. She tried her best to keep him calm, being there for him and all. And it worked, to an extent.

"I'm leaving for a few months. Going to find Sora and stay with her 'cause staying in the Hyuuga Mansion disgusts me at the moment. So by lunch I'll be out of Konoha."

Ino's mind started to race as she looked into his pale eyes.

'Him? Leaving? No! Maybe I heard wrong. Yea that's it!'

"Did you say you're leaving?" He nodded once. "B-But you can't!" He lifted an eyebrow.

"And why not?"

'Because I love you.' Was The first thought to cross her mind. But she couldn't tell him that. He was like an older brother to her.

"Everyone'll miss you."

"If by everyone you mean you, Xin, Neji, and Shikamaru, yeah I'll miss you guys too, but the others, oh well." She noticed he left Hinata's name out.

"Does anyone else know?" He shook his head.

"No, and I don't want them to. I only told you so you wouldn't try to get Xin to hunt me down." He said with a small smile, the shine in his eyes returning. "So don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I promise."

/

"He's what!?" Xin slammed her fist down on the table angrily glaring at her blonde haired friend.

"He's leaving for a few months. Said he was going to look for his sister." Ino almost whispered, scared of how the Hyuuga would react. "H-He left in 3rd period."

"Who checked him out?"

"I don't know. She was pretty and kinda looked like Takuhiro. I didn't say anything because he looked happy." The three Hyuuga at the table stiffened slightly confusing everyone. Hinata began to worry.

She had only been looking out for her cousin. She hadn't meant to push him to leave. All those scoldings, those putdowns, everything she'd done wasn't looking out for him, it pushed him away.

"The one thing that stood out was her eyes. One if them was the same color as Takuhiro's and the other… it was a beautiful amethyst color. She had long black hair and was wearing a cute business suit."

Ino wouldn't lie, she was jealous of the woman. The way she made him smile. That was supposed to HER making him smile, not some random woman. But she wouldn't say it out loud.

"You said he looked… happy. Did it seem like he was happy to leave, or happy to see her?" Xin growled and Ino cringed.

"Happy to see her." She whispered.

"Guys, whats going on? Why do you seem so tense?" Naruto asked, kinda scared. Something was obviously wrong with the Hyuuga trio and whatever it was had to do with this mysterious woman.

"Fuck!" Xin shouted, slamming her fist down onto the table again, this time making a small crater in the wood.

"Xin! Spit it out damn it!" Sasuke demanded, standing up.

"Nakamichi Sera. Takuhiro's sister."

"Wait, I thought his sister stopped talking to him after-".

"Shut up Shikamaru. Takuhiro has two sisters, Sera and Sora, twins if you will. They kinda got separated, just before Takuhiro was born because Sera demanded that he was going to be her child so he wouldn't have to be raised by his dungeon-master of his mom. But Sora, who absolutely adored her mother and the then unborn Takuhiro, didn't like that Idea. She thought Sera would raise him to be a rebellious little brat."

"She was right about the rebellious part. Bastard acts like no one can tell him what to do."

"Again Shikamaru shut up. Their mom agreed to let Sera have the child, until Sora Said she'd cease all communications with the family after she turned 18 if she did. So Takuhiro ended up staying with his mom and Sora kept in contact until Takuhiro got into it with his moms boyfriend."

"I remember that. I didn't think he was that strong." Gaara said with a small frown as he remembered that event clearly.

"Yea he damn near broke my arm." Temari added, absently rubbing her arm.

"Yea, well Sora was kinda disappointed in him. Said he was just like his dad and just stopped showing up. Didn't call, didn't text, didn't even say goodbye. She just up and left. Now keep in mind Sora was probably the only constant in his life besides us. His mom was a tyrannical bitch, Sera left for school, and his dad died when he was young. Sora was the only one who cared for him, raised him like the mother Sera wanted to be. And then she just left. But not before telling Sera to stay away from her child." Xin finished, falling into her seat.

"I still don't see how this is a bad thing. Maybe he just wants a break from everything you guys put him through." Shikamaru turned his eyes to Hinata, who just looked down into her lap.

"You're supposed to be the smart one Shika. Think about it this way. Sera wanted to raise Takuhiro as her own, she gets rejected, leaves for school, and not even a year later she gets a call from her own sister telling her to stay away from her child." Realization dawned on everyone's face.

"She's going to try to make a baby with him." Naruto said before his face was slammed into the wood of the table.

"No you idiot. Sera's been trying to get to Takuhiro for years, sending letters, calling, building a relationship. She's trying to do what she was denied of all those years ago." Neji said, shaking his fist, easing some of the pain he got from hitting Naruto.

"She's not bringing him back. And knowing Takuhiro, he's more than happy to not come back." Hinata said finally.

"She's going to raise him how she sees fit until he's 18. That's why we're so worried. Sera is a nice girl, intelligent. She'd have made the perfect mom for Takuhiro if he was younger. But he's 16, he's signed the Caged Bird contract that all non-pure Hyuuga must sign."

"And?" Ino didn't like where this was going.

"If he doesn't come back in 6 months he'll lose his status as a Hyuuga and there will be assassins sent after him, to protect the secrets of our family." Neji said stoically, his head in his hands. Silence settled over the table as that last bit of information set in.

"He… he'll die?"

/

"You've grown so big Takuhiro!" Sera's heart nearly melted when he grinned at her.

"Thanks Nee-chan." A pang of sadness hit her for a moment. She longed for him to call her Kaa-san. For him to accept her as his mother.

"So we're heading out to Kiri?" She asked as they approached her black Aston Martin. He nodded once.

"Yup. Hopefully Haku-chan won't mind if I show up unexpected." He said as he climbed in next to his older sister. She started the car and slowly pulled out of the driveway of the Hyuuga Mansion and onto the busy midday Konoha streets.

They had relaxed into a comfortable silence, with Sera taking an occasional glance at her brother every once in a while. Takuhiro was starting to doze off when his phone rang, making him jump. He sighed when he read the caller ID and answered.

"Hello?"

"Get the fuck outta the car now."

"Well that's hardly a proper greeting Uxinnu." He smirked when he heard her growl.

He knew Ino would eventually tell everyone, but he had hoped she'd keep the secret until he was at least on the highway.

"I'll say it one more time, just in case you didn't hear me the first time. Get. The. Fuck. Outta. That. Car."

"Why?"

"Because your sister wants to be your mom."

"Point? I'm sure she'd make a much better mother than the one I was stuck with."

Sera's heart skipped a beat.

She'd make a much better mother? Did she hear correctly?

"Takuhiro, please. Your mom cares about-"

Takuhiro scoffed.

"If she did, she would've called by now. And don't worry about the Caged Bird Contract. I've taken it up with one of the elders, I'm not going to die."

"Takuhiro…"

"No Xin. I'll come back when I feel like it. But I have to go, so I'll call you guys later."

"Please."

Hesitantly, he ended the call and pocketed his phone. He turned his attention back to his older sister who was staring intently at the road ahead.

"Go to sleep, tou-kun. We'll be in Kiri by tomorrow afternoon." Takuhiro nodded, and leaned his head on the cool glass window, and to the first time in years, he fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

'…Tou-kun, hmm? I like it.…'

/

Xin's phone shook in her hands.

"What did he say Xin?" Gaara asked placing and hand on her shoulder.

"He's not coming back anytime soon." She said darkly, looking down at her feet. "He's… gone." Ino went rigid when those words left her mouth.

"You're lying." Xin's head immediately shot up, her pale eyes landing on the blonde haired girl. Ino stood her ground though.

"You callin me a liar bitch?"

"Gaara." Gaara nodded and wrapped his arms around the Hyuuga, restraining her. Xin growled and lashed out in Ino's direction.

"You, bitch, have just signed your own death wish." Ino frowned and stormed away hoping no one saw the tears pooling in her eyes.

That would be the last time they all spoke to Takuhiro for two years.

/

-2 Years Later/ Hi no Kuni Expressway-

Takuhiro smirked as he pushed the pedal of the car to the floor. The car roared and shot off down the empty expressway.

"Been a while since I've seen this part of the Continent. Maybe I should stop by Konoha for a few days. I'm sure Haku-chan wouldn't mind." He said to himself as he turned onto the highway that would take him to Konoha City, his old home. It was a big delay, he was supposed to have been home yesterday, and Haku was going to kill him if he missed her graduation. But that was a week and a half away.

Nope,Haku wouldn't mind.

Hopefully.

His girlfriend could be scary when she was pissed.

But regardless, he loved her. Too much if you asked her adoptive parents, Zabuza and Tsunami Momoch. But he didn't care. He wasn't going to miss her big day.

Takuhiro had changed over the past two years. He was no longer a slacker, instead adopting the two personalities of his older sisters Sera and Sora; happy-go-lucky and serious at the same time. He'd cut his hair, just an inch or so. He was In a happy relationship.

Takuhiro smirked and let off the gas as he passed through the gates, everyone admiring his car, a midnight black Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren.

"Well this is a welcome sight."

As he came up to a stoplight, he noted a black Dodge Charger. He pulled up beside it and smirked when he saw the driver and revved the engine twice.

A challenge.

/

Xin almost gaped at the elegant car that pulled up beside her. Her jaw hit the floor when the driver challenged her with two quick revs of their engine.

She came to her senses and smirked. She put a lot of work into her car, and she knew she was the fastest in Konoha, followed closely behind by Sasuke.

So what if this car was nice and shiny? It'd be eating her dust as soon as the light hit green.

/

They both waited in excitement.

And then the light went green.

/


End file.
